


The Gift

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	The Gift

It was mid-October when Donatello first heard the news that Casey had started dating a young woman named Gabrielle. Raphael had been the one to give him the news in form of a complaint. “Casey’s too busy to hang out thanks to his new girlfriend,” were his exact words. 

At first, Donnie thought that Raphael meant Casey and April had made their relationship official. The ache in his heart was eased when Raph continued with his rant, saying that they weren’t sure if Gabrielle could be trusted with their secret. 

Donnie did his best to contain his excitement. He quietly listened to Raph’s complaints while wondering how April was handling this new development. 

He got his chance to find out a few hours later when April arrived for her training. Donnie was in the kitchen, preparing himself another pot of coffee when she entered the lair. 

“How you holding up, April,” Donnie asked, with genuine concern. 

“Why should anything be wrong,” April asked in return as she sat on the sofa.

“Raph told me about Casey and his new girlfriend.” Donnie shrugged. “I know you and Casey were close.”

“Yeah, I guess.” April leaned back on the sofa, crossing her arms. “I’ll admit that there was something there back in high school. But, by the time we had returned from space… it had faded to nothing more than friendship. I like Gabe. She and Casey seem to be happy together.”

“Oh,” was all Donnie allowed himself to say. He didn’t dare say anything more out of fear of saying too much. 

This was great news but, though his heart was pounding in his chest, he kept his calm and feigned indifference. Over the years, Donatello had learned to contain his emotions regarding April. He had stopped trying to smother her with affection and allowed her space. 

It had worked. She stopped pushing him away and had started opening up to him more. Their relationship had grown to one where they were comfortable around one another. If this was all Donatello was able to have with her, it was better than her keeping her distance. 

“It seems I now have a lot more time on my hands,” April said, pulling Donnie from his thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m sure Leo and Karai can help you fill that with some extra training,” Donnie replied. He wanted to blurt out, ‘Or you can spend that extra time with me,’ but he knew that would be a mistake. “Those two love training.”

“Yeah…,” April said, slumping a little. “That sounds… great.”

Donnie poured himself a cup of coffee and headed back to his lab. “Well, I gotta get back to work.”

“You working on something new,” April asked, getting up off the sofa. “Maybe I can come in and assist after training.”

“It’s not a project,” Donnie said. “It’s an actual job. I decided to bring in some money by getting a job online. My first reward for all my hard work was a coffeepot and some high-end coffee. You can help yourself to some if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks,” April said. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“I plan on logging off around five,” Donnie said, turning to face her as he stood in the doorway to his lab. “My second reward was a new television and Blu-ray player for the family. We’re gonna watch a movie tonight.” He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should risk inviting her. “You’re welcome to join us. Warning, though. It’s Raph’s turn to pick the movie.”

“So, expect some action-packed, blood-fest,” April said with a chuckle.

Donnie shook his head. “He’s the romantic comedy type.” He shrugged and then added, “Go figure.”

“Sounds like fun,” April said. “I’ll be there.”

“Okay,” Donnie said, managing to keep his calm. “Make sure to let Mikey know so he knows to pick you up some gyoza.”

“I will,” April said. 

“See you then,” Donnie said, flashing her an awkward smile before turning to enter his lab. 

Once inside he leaned against the wall to take a moment and collect himself. He felt drained. He shouldn’t have let himself get so worked up. The fear of staying the wrong thing and screwing everything up weighed heavily on him. 

Did he dare believe that he had a chance with her? No. They were just friends, he had to learn to accept that. It was best to get those thoughts out of his head. 

It took him a few moments of deep breathing before he finally relaxed enough to take a sip of his coffee. The warmth and the aroma helped to soothe his nerves further. Donnie walked over to his desk and sat down. It was time to get back to work. 

…..

Donatello paced his lab, muttering to himself, “This is a bad idea. This is a terrible idea.”

He looked down at the box in his hands. “What were you thinking?” 

It was a justifiable time to give her a gift; It was her birthday after all, but this was too much. There was no excuse to make her something now that he had a job. He should have bought her a teddy bear or something. It was gonna look like he was trying too hard again. 

“April’s here, D,” Mikey announced, knocking on his door. 

“I’ll be right there,” Donnie called back as he placed the box in the top drawer of his desk. He would just celebrate her birthday without giving her a gift. 

….

A soft knock on the door pulled Donnie from his work. He was in the middle of repairing a small space heater for Raph. February was still cold enough that Raph’s room would be a freezer without it. The new one he had ordered for Raph hadn’t arrived yet, so the old one needed to last long enough for it to get there. 

“Come in,” he called out. “The door’s unlocked.”

April poked her head into his lab. “I hate to bother you but, do you have a pair of needle nose pliers I can borrow for a bit?”

“I keep a pair in my desk,” Donnie replied, pointing with his chin. “I think they’re in the top left drawer.”

“Thanks,” April said as she dashed over to the desk. 

“Not a problem,” Donnie said as he turned back to his work. “Just put them back when you’re done.”

“What’s this,” April asked and Donnie suddenly remembered that the pliers weren’t the only thing in the drawer. 

“Nothing,” Donnie said, hastily getting to his feet. 

“It’s beautiful,” April said, holding up the wooden box. “Where’d you get it?”

“I made it,” Donnie admitted as he came up beside April. “But, it’s nothing. Just a trinket box.”

The look on April’s face told Donnie that she wasn’t buying it. “You made yourself an ornate box just for trinkets? What do you keep in it?” When Donnie reached for it, April pulled it away and opened it. The soft melody started to play. 

Donnie stared intently at his feet. He didn’t know how April was going to react. Was she going to be angry, annoyed? The worst part was that she was going to know that he still obsessed over her. 

“You keep a picture of my family in a box you made that’s meant for trinkets,” April said slowly. “And, by trinkets, you mean a necklace with a spiky charm.”

“I… made that too,” Donnie confessed. “The charm is a chrysanthemum.”

“Why do you have a necklace with a chrysanthemum charm,” April asked as she pulled it out of the box.

“The chrysanthemum is the birth flower for the month of November,” Donnie answered, keeping his eyes on his toes. “I made it and the box from scrap metal and wood found out at your family’s farm. I found the picture of your family out there too. I thought you would like it better than the one of me.”

There was a long pause before April spoke. “You made these for me?”

Choked up, Donnie could only nod. Any minute now, she would pull away again. 

Lacing the necklace through her fingers, April studied the charm. “I’d thought… your feelings for me had changed.”

Donnie shook his head. “They’ve only gotten stronger. I’ve just been… hiding them.”

April placed the necklace back in the box and closed it, ending the melody. “Why was this tucked away in a drawer?”

Donnie shrugged. “I was afraid. We finally got to the point where it wasn’t weird between us. I remember Bigfoot and the way she made me feel. I didn’t want you to feel that way about me again.”

“You can be such a dork sometimes,” April said, the squeak in her voice causing Donnie to look up. April was using her arm to rub the tears from her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Donnie said, hesitantly reaching out for her. 

Putting the box on the desk, April flung herself into his arms. “I was afraid that I had made you wait so long that you had given up on me.”

“I was giving you space,” Donnie said, wrapping his arms around her, “but I have always loved you.”

“I love you too,” April whispered. “I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long.”

Tilting her head up, April pressed her lips against his. For the first time, Donnie knew that April returned his feelings. 

Then her lips parted and her tongue slid across lips. Donnie’s heart raced as he opened his mouth and their tongues met. With a sharp intake of breath, Donnie pulled her tighter against him and swallowed the churr that threatened to bubble up.

It felt good kissing her and the world lost focus. He didn’t want it to end but he loosened his grip when she pulled away. 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, April walked passed Donnie, towards the door. For a moment, he thought she was leaving. But then, he heard the click of the lock. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Donnie looked at April. 

“We don’t want anyone walking in on us,” April said and removed her shoes. 

As she made her way back to him she unzipped her jumpsuit, letting the top half fall to her waist. Then she removed her undershirt, followed by her bra. By the time she reached Donnie, she was bear chested. 

“Oh, boy,” Donnie breathed, his hands opening and closing at his sides as he resisted the urge to grope her. 

“Donnie.” April grabbed one of Donnie’s hands and placed it on her breast. “You don’t have to hold back anymore. I don’t want you to.” Pressing against him, she pulled him into a kiss. 

Figuring she would stop him if he went too far, Donnie decided to go for it. With one hand remaining on her breast, the other slid under the fabric of her jumpsuit to grab her ass. 

His desire screamed for more and it wasn’t long before he was backing her against the desk. Grabbing the fabric, he got down on his knees to pull the jumpsuit the rest of the way off, leaving April naked. 

April’s hand drifted down to rest on the top of his head and her legs parted, exposing herself to him. Licking his lips, Donnie took in the sight. 

He had spent many hours researching ways to pleasure a woman on the off chance that he would ever get this opportunity. He wanted to make sure he did not disappoint her. Lifting her legs onto his shoulders, Donnie leaned forward to have his first taste. 

April caressed the back of Donnie’s head, encouraging him to continue. At first, he focused on her clit, gently licking and sucking the sensitive area. Occasionally he would dip his tongue down to her vagina, teasing what was to come. 

As he ate her out, Donnie looked up and locked eyes with April. Her blue eyes were glazed over in ecstasy and her pale skin flushed down to her chest. Lips parted, she let out a tiny moan with each panting breath. 

Unable to contain his erection any longer, Donnie dropped down and started to stoke himself. His raging hormones demanded more but it would have to do. 

Even though she was already wet, he knew that if he tried to penetrate her now, it would hurt her. He needed to loosen her up more. Pressing his tongue inside her, he did his best to get the muscles to relax. 

Her legs began to tremble. “Ah,” April gasped right before her vagina started to pulsate. Donnie continued to stimulate her, determined to make this experience as satisfying for her as possible. 

When the orgasm subsided, April grabbed the lip of Donnie’s shell and tugged. “Get up here.”

The wanton tone in her voice dove Donnie over the edge. He could no longer resist the urge to be inside her. Getting to his feet, he held her legs up and apart so that he could rub his hard cock against her. 

“Wow,” she gasped, reaching down to touch him. 

“Are you okay with this,” Donnie asked, giving April one more chance to end it. 

“I want you,” April mewed. 

As Donnie rocked his hips, April guided his tip to her entrance. The warm, wet muscles parted for him as he slid inside. The sensation sent sparks through his groin and it took all the control he had not to slam into her. 

Slowly he worked himself deeper and he reached her cervix before his full length was inside her. He knew he would have to be careful. To keep from hurting her, Donnie wrapped his finger and thumb around the base of his penis. 

Besides keeping him from going too deep, Donnie had read that keeping pressure on the base of the penis helped to hold off an orgasm. The longer he lasted the better the chance of him pleasing April. 

“Are you okay,” Donnie asked. 

“Yeah,” April replied. “It stings a little but it’s not too bad.” She shifted her position on the desk and wrapped her arms behind Donnie’s neck. “It’s okay if you move.”

Donnie leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you.” Part of him still couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

“I love you,” April whispered back. 

Donnie started slow with long, steady strokes. Their position allowed him to watch as he moved inside her. It heightened the experience, bringing him closer to climax. So, he tightened his grip on his penis to hold off his impending orgasm.

“Faster,” April panted, dragging her fingers along his carapace and Donnie was more than happy to comply. 

Body shaking, April curled up, pulling herself closer to Donnie. Her vaginal walls clamped down and then began to throb. It felt so good around his cock that Donnie loosened his grip and allowed himself to finish with her. 

The orgasm was powerful enough that his legs trembled and his vision blurred. His lungs burned for air but it was hard to breath with his throat closing to churr and it was making him light headed. He was already prone to fainting as it was so when everything caught up with him, Donnie passed out. 

“Donnie?” April’s voice echoed in his mind. Her warm hand on his cheek further helped to pull him from the darkness. “Are you okay?” 

Opening his eyes, Donnie was suddenly hit with a sense of embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” He moved to sit up but he was still a little dizzy so he settled on propping himself up with one arm. “I couldn’t breathe,” he explained. “I can control it when I churr. I’m okay, though.” 

“That’s good.” April smiled down at him. “Next time, we’ll have sex on the bed so you won’t hurt yourself if this happens again.”

“I like the idea of there being a next time,” Donnie said as a grin split his face. 

“There will definitely be a next time,” April said, leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
